Tenchi's second Universe
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: The continuation to New Guest Tenchi Muyo series... There's a new space pirate and Ryoko's place has been taken over. What will Ryoko do?
1. Second Universe episodes 1 and 2

TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE EPISODE 1: Coming home  
This is a continuation of the New Guest series but it also takes place right after the OAVs.  
  
FEMALE VOICE: In time you and I will meet Ryoko and I will take everything that's yours.  
Months go by and Tenchi and the Masaki family are inside watching a police show.  
RYOKO: This reminds me so much of Mihoshi.  
TENCHI: Yeah, I know what you mean.  
NOBUYUKI: It is kind of strange to walk around this house now since no one is around. Time has  
passed and no one seemed to contact us to let us know how their lives have been.  
TENCHI: I'm sure that they will soon.  
RYOKO: I hope you're right Tenchi.  
As soon as the show is over, everyone goes outside to look at the lake.  
HALITE: Mom, is it all right if I go in for a swim?  
RYOKO: Sure.  
Halite happily goes to the lake and starts to swim. Soon after he's in the water, everyone hears a  
rumble. It sounds like Mihoshi's usual noise of coming in.  
RYOKO: Halite get out of the water! It looks like Mihoshi is back.  
Moments after Halite gets out, Mihoshi's ship crashes onto the lake. Everyone waits for Mihoshi  
to come out. The door opens and Mihoshi is soaking wet.  
MIHOSHI: Darn ship! I can't ever make it to slow down.  
Everyone is heard laughing and Mihoshi looks at them.  
MIHOSHI: Hi everyone! How are you?  
TENCHI: We are doing all right Mihoshi. How about you?  
MIHOSHI: Well fabulous except for the fact that I'm all wet right now. Well, I'd like you to meet  
someone.  
Mihoshi steps aside and a young blonde comes from inside.  
MIHOSHI: This is George.  
GEORGE: Hi everyone! It's great to finally meet you.  
RYOKO: (to Tenchi) Looks like Mihoshi finally found someone as bubble headed as she is.  
Tenchi nervously giggles.  
TENCHI: Well, welcome back!  
Minutes later everyone is inside the house talking.  
TENCHI: So have you heard from Kiyone?  
MIHOSHI: Not really. The last time I saw her was before she left with Halite to the future.  
RYOKO: Well that's too bad. No one has seemed to contact us either. Seems like we never even  
knew each other.  
TENCHI: Yeah, that's what it feels like.  
MIHOSHI: Well I've heard that everyone else is doing great. The princesses are living peacefully  
in Jurai and Washu couldn't be happier. And now look at you guys. Ryoko it seems like you  
gained some weight!  
RYOKO: Mihoshi, I'm pregnant.  
Ryoko was now 5 months pregnant and it was beginning to show. Tenchi turns back and looks at  
Ryoko.  
TENCHI: Yeah, we are adding one more life in our family.  
GEORGE: Do you know what it's going to be?  
RYOKO: Not yet. But hopefully it will be a boy so Halite wouldn't feel lonely. So Kiyone hasn't  
contacted you huh?  
MIHOSHI: (sad) No.  
RYOKO: Well last we heard; she was pregnant with Halite's child.  
MIHOSHI: Really? Wow! I'm gonna be an aunt!  
GEORGE: Didn't you say that Kiyone and you weren't related?  
MIHOSHI: (thinks) Oh yeah!  
NOBUYUKI: Well, are you guys hungry?  
EVERYONE: YEAH!  
MIHOSHI: Halite, you have grown so much.  
Halite was now looking like he was 9 years old.  
HALITE: Well, yeah time is really kicking in on me.  
GEORGE: It's so hard to believe that you saved your family.  
RYOKO: Well, Halite has a great power handed down by his parents.  
GEORGE: So you are his parents right?  
TENCHI: Yes we are. Seems like Mihoshi has filled you in on the whole family.  
GEORGE: Well at first I didn't really have a choice since I was suddenly changed of partners.  
TENCHI: So you didn't want to be her partner?  
GEORGE: Well at first? No. But the longer we spent together; I got to know her a bit more. She  
is more like me than anyone I know and she appreciates me unlike my old partner.  
HALITE: Mom says that aunty Mihoshi is a bubble....  
Ryoko covers his mouth and nervously laughs.  
RYOKO: That was a long time ago honey.  
NOBUYUKI: Lunch is ready!!!  
Everyone is around the table and they get a call from Kiyone.  
KIYONE: Hi every one how are you?  
MIHOSHI: Oh, Kiyone. Why haven't you called me?  
KIYONE: Mihoshi you're there. Well, I've been busy.  
MIHOSHI: You didn't even bother to tell me the great news!  
KIYONE: Well, that's what I called for.  
Kiyone disappears from the monitor for a while and she pops from a side.  
KIYONE: Isn't he cute?  
TENCHI: He's born already?  
Before Kiyone could answer Tenchi's answer, he faints.  
RYOKO: Well, I think I know why. He's too young to be a grandfather.  
(ooc: funny thought, Ryoko is over 2000 years older than Tenchi!)  
MIHOSHI: (with sparkling eyes) He's so cute!  
KIYONE: Yes he is. Halite do you wanna say hi to the gang?  
HALITE: Hi everyone! Um... what happened to dad?  
RYOKO: Looks like he was a bit surprised to know that he has a grandson.  
HALITE: (with his hand behind his neck) Hehe. Well I would be a bit surprised too.  
After a while, Tenchi regains consciousness.  
TENCHI: Where am I? Oh, hi there Halite.  
HALITE: Welcome back dad! So what do you think of little Daniel?  
TENCHI: Daniel? (he faints again)  
RYOKO: I think that's too many surprises for today.  
HALITE: Oops! Well we got someone else that wants to talk to you.  
WASHU: Hi everyone! How are you doing? (looks down at Tenchi) Let me guess, rough day?  
RYOKO: *S* Yeah. Too many news in one day. So what brings you around?  
WASHU: Well....  
LITTLE HALITE: Hi grandma Washu!  
WASHU: Don't call me that! You know it makes me...  
L. HALITE: old, I know!  
WASHU: Well anyways, I'm gonna send Halite, Kiyone and Daniel back. I'll be back around the  
house in about 3 months.  
RYOKO: You said you wouldn't be back until the baby was born.  
WASHU: (sweat drop on her left cheek) *L* Well, I get kicked out.  
TENCHI: (a bit woozy) Again Washu? What did you create this time?  
WASHU: Well I accidentally blew up about half of the science academy.  
OLD HALITE: She just can't sit still.  
Everyone laughs and they talk a little bit more.  
WASHU: So we'll meet again and Ryoko, thanks for letting name your dau.... child.  
RYOKO: I'm having a daughter?  
WASHU: There I go ruining everything! Well, see ya later.  
KIYONE: We'll be there soon!  
O. HALITE: Bye mom, dad go easy on the news ok?  
TENCHI: Yeah I will. See you soon.  
The next day Kiyone and Halite arrive.  
KIYONE: Hi everyone.  
Kiyone enters the house first and Halite soon follows with little Daniel on his arms. Tenchi looks at  
Daniel but this time he doesn't faint.  
RYOKO: Well looks like our family grows by the day.  
O. HALITE: Listen mom, before we left, we heard a transmittion that there was some commotion  
going around in space. Did you have anything to do with that?  
RYOKO: Look at me; I'm 5 months pregnant. I can't do anything right now.  
O. HALITE: (thinks) Yeah, I guess you're right. But I wonder what's going on.  
Little Halite comes running down from his room (Ryoko's old room from the universe series).  
L. HALITE: So this is my son? He's so cute.  
O. HALITE: Doesn't it feel awkward talking about a son when you're nine?  
L. HALITE: *L* Yeah. So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to stay single until I grow up?  
O. HALITE: I know it's complicated but things will run the way they are supposed to. So have you  
heard anything from the princesses?  
TENCHI: Not really, why do you know something?  
O. HALITE: Yes, they will come soon. Same reason why I did.  
RYOKO: So there's some trouble around huh?  
O. HALITE: Yeah, and it's kind of surprising that it's not you. I just wonder who it is.  
Nighttime...  
RYOKO: Little Halite, it's time for you to go to bed.  
L. HALITE: Ah, do I have to?  
RYOKO: Halite...  
TENCHI: Listen to your mom ok? Tomorrow we can do whatever you want.  
L. HALITE: OK, good night everyone.  
KIYONE: Sweet dreams.  
Little Halite flies up the stairs and goes into his room. Minutes later he is tossing and turning in  
his sleep. Halite is having a nightmare and he sees a young girl that looks like Ryoko.  
L. HALITE: Mommy, what are you doing?  
As Halite tries to reach the other girl, she turns around and hits him.  
FEMALE: Get away from me you little pest!  
L. HALITE: You're not my mom!  
FEMALE: *LE* We'll see!  
  
  
TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE EPISODE 2: Memory Lane  
  
At the beginning of this episode there is a little flashback that Washu (in the science academy)  
has in her dreams. Washu is teaching a class from 3,000 years ago. Around are a few young  
students and Kagato is one of them.  
WASHU: Well class, today we are going to learn about the effects of mass.  
Kagato closely pays attention to Washu and an evil grin appears on his face. After class is over,  
Washu heads back to her laboratory where she is planning to create Ryoko.  
WASHU: Well I wonder what would happen if I added my ova to a piece of mass.  
Washu doesn't realize that someone is watching her. Washu steps out of her lab and we see a  
small container with the mass and the ova. A hand comes by the container and takes half of the  
what's in it. Washu comes back to her lab after a while and starts working on making Ryoko.  
Months pass and Washu is teaching a chemistry class. She does a little experiment and  
something goes wrong and half of the science academy blows up.  
MAN: Miss Washu, you are permanently banned from the Science Academy. We are sorry to let  
you go, but you cause one accident after another.  
WASHU: I understand. Plus I feel like it was my time to leave anyways.  
Back at the Masaki house under the stairs Washu's lab comes back. Tenchi is about to store a  
broom in the old "closet". He opens the door and Washu pops up.  
WASHU: Hiya Tenchi. Did you miss me?  
TENCHI: (startled) Miss Washu, you're back! Let me guess, did you get kicked out of the  
Academy?  
WASHU: Yep. I guess I started to miss my old life of blowing things up and not having anyone  
bug me about it.  
TENCHI: Hey everyone, Washu is back!  
Everyone comes down to the room and they see Washu. Washu doesn't pay attention except for  
Ryoko and Halite.  
WASHU: My. Ryoko, you sure are getting big.  
RYOKO: Yes, one more month.  
WASHU: Now where are my grandson and great grandson?  
O. & L. HALITE: Here.  
O. HALITE: Hi grandma Washu!  
WASHU: HALITE FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME GRANDMA!!!!  
O. HALITE: Ok, calm down. I'd like you to meet Daniel.  
WASHU: He looks exactly like you did! He's so cute!  
L. HALITE: Grandma I wanna talk with you in private.  
WASHU: Sure, step in my room. We'll be right back.  
As little Halite and Washu step inside her lab, everyone else goes to the living room.  
L. HALITE: Washu, I've been having some nightmares lately. I see a woman that looks like mom  
but it isn't her.  
WASHU: I think I know what's going on. I too have been having weird dreams. It's like our  
consciences are telling us to look out for something.  
L. HALITE: Do you think that mom will turn bad again?  
WASHU: No, I think it's something else and I feel like it's my fault some how.  
The older Halite steps into the lab after a few minutes.  
O. HALITE: Washu, there has been some commotion in the future. Kiyone and I heard a  
transmition from the galaxy police that a "space pirate" was out making trouble. Do you think the  
princesses might now something about it?  
WASHU: Last I heard, they'll come back for the birth of your sister.  
O. HALITE: Hopefully they'll know something about it.  
As everyone comes out of the lab, they rejoin the others in the living room. Lord Katsuhito is in  
the shrine and feels that the princesses are near by. About an hour later Ryu-oh is spotted in the  
sky they land near the house.  
AYEKA: Well it's great to be back. I hope Ryoko doesn't have anything to do with what's been  
going on lately.  
SASAMI: I don't think she does. I mean she's 8 months pregnant and I don't think she can do  
anything in that stage.  
AYEKA: I think you're right. Anyways lets go inside.  
TENCHI: Oh, welcome back girls!  
SASAMI: It's great to be back Tenchi! How is everyone doing?  
AYEKA: Ryoko, have you been back at your old business of space pirating lately?  
RYOKO: Why is everyone asking me that?  
AYEKA: Why, who else has asked you?  
RYOKO: Well Halite also said that he heard a transmittion before he came back. He said that  
some one was making trouble but nothing more.  
MIHOSHI: Oh, yes. On the last transmittion we had we heard something like that.  
RYOKO: Why didn't you tell us?  
GEORGE: Well, you know Mihoshi. The transmittion said that there was a dangerous space  
pirate going around planets destroying them and stealing. But I know it has nothing to do with  
you Ryoko since we've been here all this time.  
RYOKO: (thinking) A space pirate? I wonder who can be causing so much trouble.  
Back in the lab...  
WASHU: Well it seems like the princesses have arrived. Halite, go and greet them for me and tell  
them that I'll be out as soon as I'm through investigating.  
O. HALITE: Sure.  
Halite steps out of the lab and he greet the princesses.  
SASAMI: Oh, Halite it's great to see you again!  
O. HALITE: Yes it is. Do you have something to tell me?  
SASAMI: Well, we heard that a space pirate has been around causing some problems.  
O. HALITE: *thinks* Well, that's what we heard before we came back from the future.  
AYEKA: Well, it seems that it had started a few months ago but now the attacks are getting  
stronger.  
TENCHI: I think that is enough for today. Let's go outside to celebrate that we are all back  
together.  
Everyone goes outside and we are now in the spaceship were the female that looks like Ryoko is.  
She is having a dream.  
A young child is observing Kagato commanding Ryoko. A young girl that resembles Ryoko as a  
child, walks to a side and she stops by the frozen Washu.  
YOUNG GIRL: *thinking* I wonder why daddy is doing that. Washu is such an awesome person,  
why did he have to trap her? Why is he making Ryoko be such a bad person?  
That same night Washu also had a dream like it.  
At the Soja, Washu was doing some experiments and the young girl that was on the last dream  
was in Washu's.  
Y. GIRL: Washu, what are you doing?  
WASHU: Well, I'm trying to find a way to bring Ryoko back. Kagato did something that made her  
evil and right now she's at the Jurai imperial palace. She doesn't know what she is doing though.  
Y. GIRL: Where is the Jurai palace Washu?  
WASHU: You see that planet outside? That's it.  
As Washu and the young girl continue talking, Kagato steps in the room.  
KAGATO: What do you think you are doing Professor Washu?  
WASHU: I wasn't doing anything. I was just telling Ryo what you were doing.  
KAGATO: You have no right to tell my business to Ryo. I will tell her what I do when she gets  
older.  
RYO: She didn't say anything bad.  
KAGATO: Ryo, go to your room!  
As the young girl, Ryo, goes to her room, she peaks back and sees Washu and Kagato  
struggling and Washu is suddenly frozen. Ryo gasps and Kagato hears her.  
KAGATO: RYO, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
RYO: I will. I'm on my way.   
Washu wakes up violently.  
WASHU: Oh, no!  



	2. Second Universe episodes 3 and 4

  
TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE   
EPISODE 3: The new space pirate in town  
  
The next day, Washu comes out of her lab for breakfast.   
SASAMI: Is everything ok, Washu?  
WASHU: I just had a rough night.   
RYOKO: Well nothing bad, right?   
WASHU: Yes, don't worry about me. Ryoko are you feeling all right today?   
RYOKO: Yes, why?  
WASHU: Well I need to talk to you in private. Could you come outside with me for a while?   
As Ryoko starts to stand up, she suddenly falls.   
RYOKO: I think it's time!  
SASAMI: But it's too early! Tenchi, Ayeka, everyone come down quick! Ryoko is about to give birth!   
As everyone goes running to the living room, Washu feels something and goes running to her lab.   
WASHU: Ryoko, you'll have to excuse me.   
RYOKO: (in pain) It's just like you Washu, to run away when something major is about to happen.   
WASHU: I'll be back. I promise.   
Somewhere in space, the young female is looking in on the Masaki family.   
FEMALE: Just wait some time and my master plan will unleash itself and I will destroy the family that killed mine.   
A few minutes later, Ryoko had given birth to a cute indigo haired little girl that had both Washu and Ryoko's spiky hair but resembled a bit more to Washu.   
WASHU: Oh, she's so cute! Ryoko, Tenchi is it ok if I name her?   
Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other.   
RYOKO: Sure.   
WASHU: Ok, how about we call her Chibi Washu?   
RYOKO: Um... no!  
WASHU: Ok, ok. Then how about Ryoahu, a mix between Ryoko and Washu.  
RYOKO: Is she going to have a cabbit too?   
WASHU: Of course, now the name of the cabbit will be Myst.  
RYOKO: That sounds nice.  
WASHU: Well, I couldn't think of a name. Now I'm off to my lab to make Myst!  
Washu goes to her lab and slams the door. After a second there's a sign that says "DO NOT DISTURB! OR ELSE!- Little Washu ; )"  
Ryoko has little Ryoahu in her arms and Tenchi is by her side.   
TENCHI: She sure is beautiful. She looks just like you Ryoko.   
As Ryoko looks at Tenchi, he kisses her. Ayeka is smiling at this but then she goes outside and the older Halite goes after her.   
O. HALITE: Miss Ayeka, please wait up!   
AYEKA: What do you want, Lord Halite?  
O. HALITE: Lord Halite? Now there's no need for that! Is something the matter, Princess Ayeka?  
AYEKA: Not really. I'm just really glad that Lord Tenchi is finally happy.   
O. HALITE: I know this must be killing you, but I admire you for taking this so well.   
AYEKA: Well, what can I say? That was a battle I lost and I have to admit that Ryoko is the perfect woman for your dad.   
O. HALITE: Yeah, well except for the bad temper that she has, she's ok.   
AYEKA: Well enough of that. What is it you said that you heard before you came from the future?   
O. HALITE: Well we heard that a space pirate was doing some trouble around Jurai but mom says that it wasn't her.   
AYEKA: Yeah, that's also what I heard. Some space pirate is attacking near Jurai right now too. The GP is keeping us in track about her whereabouts. Sasami also doubts that the space pirate is Ryoko so I'm guessing that there's a new one in town.   
HALITE: *thinks* Well Miss Ayeka, I think that we better look deep into this before something bad happens.   
AYEKA: Well I hope you're right. What do you say we go back inside to see your little sister?   
HALITE: Sure.  
As Ayeka and Halite go inside everyone is just looking at them.  
KIYONE: Well?  
O. HALITE: Nothing much. I think we better head out to the GP HQ for a quick trip.   
MIHOSHI: Everyone?  
AYEKA: No. Only the GP officers and I will go.   
TENCHI: Are you guys gonna be ok?   
O. HALITE: Don't worry dad!  
WASHU: Just make sure you tell me everything that happens.   
O. HALITE: Don't worry Grandma... I mean little Washu.   
Everyone leaves in Halite's ship, Hiryu.   
Back in some planet.  
FEMALE: It sure is lonely without Hotsuma here.   
*Flashback*   
HOTSUMA: I am so sorry but I have been summoned by Yugi.   
FEMALE: Must you go?   
HOTSUMA: You know I serve Yugi and it's sort of a better way of living.   
FEMALE: Don't you like it here any more?   
HOTSUMA: Oh course I do (he kisses her) You know I love you but I have a new mission. I promise I will be back.  
FEMALE: I'll wait for you.   
Moments later, scenes of Ryoko's fighting with Hotsuma (from Shin Tenchi) are shown. Hotsuma looses his final battle against Ryoko. Days later at the planet where the female is, one of her servants goes to her.   
SERVANT: My lady... we have just received word from Yugi.   
FEMALE: Is everything ok?   
SERVANT: There are some bad news. Hotsuma was doing perfect with his job, but Ryoko found out what he was doing..... she killed him.   
The female gasps and in a mad fit shoots the servant.  
FEMALE: DAMN YOU RYOKO! YOU HAVE KILLED MY ONE TRUE LOVE. I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FAMILY!  
*out of the flashback*  
FEMALE: Up to this day I still remember that, and Ryoko, you will know what a REAL space pirate is about! *laughs evilly*  
The female leaves in her spaceship and goes toward the GP HQ.  
FEMALE: First, I will destroy all of the evidence of my living.   
Meanwhile on board Hiryu...  
MIHOSHI: How much further until we get there? I'm hungry!  
GEORGE: It's always your stomach isn't?   
MIHOSHI: I can't help it. My stomach is always on duty.   
KIYONE: Why can't it be your brain that's on duty?   
MIHOSHI: Huh?   
KIYONE: Never mind. We should reach the GP HQ in about 5 minutes if we stay on this track.   
Ayeka is sitting by a window looking outside.   
HALITE: Miss Ayeka, are you all right?   
AYEKA: Yes, I was just thinking who might be causing so much trouble since Ryoko is down at the Masaki house.   
HALITE: Yes. To be honest with you... (ooc: I just remembered that Halite should know about the female since he's from the future! Jeez! I'll continue the way it is) ... I think that Washu and little Halite should know something about it, but it's strange because I should know about it too.   
AYEKA: Yes, you're right. It might be something that miss Washu later on erases.   
Back in Washu's lab...  
WASHU: I think it should be best if no one knew about this so I'm going to block your dreams and past memories of those dreams little Halite.   
L. HALITE: But why grandma?   
WASHU: I have my own reasons. Now drink this.   
Washu handed little Halite a little glass of a purple mixture. Halite drinks it without any more questions.   
WASHU: Now, do you remember why you came to my lab?   
L. HALITE: I was outside helping Sasami cook...   
WASHU: Yes you were. No go back to help her.  
L. HALITE: Did you want to tell me something grandma?   
WASHU: Don't call me grandma! And no, I didn't have anything to tell you. Just go help Sasami and call me when lunch is ready.   
Back in space, Hiryu was about to reach the GP HQ.   
KIYONE: That's strange.  
HALITE: What?   
KIYONE: According to the screen we should be 5 inches away from the station but if you look outside, there's nothing!  
AYEKA: You're right Kiyone. There's nothing but space.  
HALITE: That's odd!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE   
EPISODE 4: The mysterious planet  
  
FEMALE: *L* Well that was great, now I should keep away from Ryoko's son and his friends.   
The female landed her ship on a near by planet.   
Halite and the rest kept looking around for the GP HQ but didn't find it. Halite spotted the planet that the female landed on.   
HALITE: Maybe we should stop there and ask them if they saw anything.   
KIYONE: Do you think it's safe?  
HALITE: It's worth a try.  
Hiryu landed on the planet. Everyone got off and walked toward a big house which appeared to look like a hotel. On a sign near the entrance it said "Welcome to SP HQ".  
AYEKA: Wonder what SP stands for.   
George had a little gleam in his eyes.  
KIYONE: Well, let's go in an ask them for directions.   
Everyone goes inside and they see a young girl. The girl looked at them and got scared. She went in a room near by and an older woman came out of that room.   
WOMAN: Welcome to SP HQ. Are you looking for anything, officers?  
KIYONE: Well we are looking for the GP HQ but it looks like it disappeared.  
WOMAN: Well, a couple of minutes earlier we heard an explosion. We thought it might have been one of those space pirates causing trouble in some ship. We never knew the Galaxy Police Headquarters were outside.   
HALITE: So you think it might have been one of those ruthless space pirates?  
WOMAN: Yes. Luckily they didn't see this planet or else no one wouldn't be alive.   
GEORGE: What is this place anyways?  
WOMAN: Well this an inn for travelers.  
HALITE: Thanks for you help. We'll be leaving now.   
WOMAN: Come back if you need more information.   
As everyone leaves, George looks back and sees that a couple of people stepped out of a room. They were whispering as everyone left.   
YOUNG GIRL: What is the GP doing here? I thought our master killed all of them.  
WOMAN: Well there are some GP officers living on earth. Maybe those are the ones.   
Y. GIRL: It looks like that blonde guy knows who we are.   
WOMAN: Don't worry, He wont say who we are.   
Back on earth...  
WASHU: So you say that the GP HQ have disappeared.  
HALITE: Yes. We stopped by a planet near the headquarters and they think it might have been that new space pirate.   
GEORGE: Miss Washu, do you think we can talk for a moment?  
WASHU: Why, yes.  
Outside the lab...  
GEORGE: Have you ever heard of the "Space Pirate Planet"?  
WASHU: I've come across that name a few times in my investigation.  
GEORGE: I think that's where the new space pirate is at. Do you know who she is?  
WASHU: There's a big possibility that I might know. But for now, let's just keep it to ourselves. If there's any danger coming our way, I will take full responsibility on it.   
GEORGE: I'll be around in case you need any help.  
WASHU: Thank you, officer. For right now let's just keep this to ourselves.  
GEORGE: Yes.   
They go back inside...  
HALITE: So how's mom?   
WASHU: She's upstairs with your sister and your dad. You're out at the shrine helping grandfather.  
HALITE: I think I'm gonna have a word with my mom.   
Halite flies upstairs to Tenchi's room.   
HALITE: So how is my little sister behaving?  
RYOKO: She's a little angel. I just don't get how she ended up looking like Washu.  
HALITE: *S* Well that's how it goes. See Daniel looked like dad when he was born and now he looks like me. But let me tell you, this little kid is gonna be trouble and much help in the future.  
TENCHI: So the angel look is just a phase?   
HALITE: *L* Yes, but don't worry.   
Back on the planet from earlier on....  
The woman that was in the inn earlier was now with the female that resembled Ryoko.   
WOMAN: My lady, one of the officers is growing suspicious.   
FEMALE: We shouldn't have the GP in this. I knew it was gonna be dangerous putting this planet near the HQ.   
WOMAN: Well since Ryoko left the planet this was the only place to station it.  
FEMALE: Don't mention her name in my presence!  
WOMAN: I'm sorry, it wont happen again.   
FEMALE: Let's just be glad that she doesn't remember anything about the Space Pirate Planet. We need to change course though.  
WOMAN: Should we head to the solar system?  
FEMALE: That's an excellent idea! Move in as one of Saturn's moons.  
WOMAN: Yes ma'am!  
A few days later everyone is outside playing around in the pool. Tenchi is playing with little Ryoahu and Halite and the rest are just talking. Ryoko enters the pool as her old self again. The older Halite comes in flying and looks around and is frozen by the sight of Ryoko.   
O. HALITE: Mom!!!! Do you think you could put some clothes on?  
RYOKO: Well Halite, this is the way that I always take showers.   
O. HALITE: Well we also have a visitor and remember that I'm a grown man now!  
RYOKO: Yes, you're right.   
Ryoko changes into the purple baiting suit that Toonami unfortunatelly stuck her with. A while goes by and everyone is playing. Ryoko steps out of the pool.  
RYOKO: I gotta go back to the house to get something for Ryoahu.   
TENCHI: Come back soon!  
Ryoko leaves and on her way near the house, the female that looks like Ryoko shows up near her.   
FEMALE: It's nice to see you again Ryoko.  
RYOKO: What do you want?   
She turns around and realized the resemblance.  
RYOKO: Who are you?  
FEMALE: First let's step into my ship and there we can talk!  
They go inside...  
FEMALE: I am Ryo, your evil twin and I have come back to take revenge on the Masaki family!  
RYOKO: Why? What have we done to you?   
RYO: You killed my lover and your Tenchi killed my father!  
RYOKO: Your lover and father? Who are they?   
RYO: Hotsuma and Kagato. I was created by Kagato the same night you were created by Washu by the same half that you were created out of. Only I, am more powerful then you even when you have all your three gems! And you killed the most important thing in my life, Hotsuma! Now, I'm here to take revenge and you wont be around to do anything about it!!  
RYOKO: WHAT?   
Ryo takes Ryoko's gems and changes her whole personality.   
RYO: Now I have to go back to my children and my husband!  
RYOKO: Don't you dare! If you hurt anyone of them, you can be sure that I will make sure you die!   
RYO: Is that so? You wont be able to do anything in this place! This ship is only programmed for me to go in or out. No one else! You will be guided by this screen and you will suffer seeing me take over your life.  
RYOKO: (struggling) NO!!! Leave them alone.   
RYO: Now to find a way to convince Washu that I am you. Well see you later, I mean you will see me later! *Laughs Evilly*   
Ryo leaves her ship and Ryoko is looking at her. Ryo goes to the Masaki house and comes out with a toy for Ryoahu.   
RYO: Now, thanks for the wonderful life, Ryoko!   
She looks back and blows a kiss to Ryoko. She keeps going for the pool.   
RYO: I'm back!   
She goes to Tenchi and gives him a passionate kiss.   
TENCHI: Are you ok?  
RYO: Yes, I just wanted to kiss you.   
TENCHI: *S* Ok, you are silly. So what did you get Ryoahu?   
RYO: This cute little Ryo-ohki plush.   
Of in a corner both Washu and George look at her.   
RYO: Say mom, do you wanna play something?   
WASHU: Sure, daughter, how about some volleyball?   
Ryo agrees and everyone is having fun. After the game is over, Ryo goes over to Tenchi and kisses him again. Ryoko is looking at Ryo.  
RYOKO: I swear that you will pay for making me suffer like this! Ryo, you are gonna die!  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Second Universe episodes 5 and 6

TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE EPISODE 5: Ryo's revenge  
  
That night, Ryoko was in Ryo's spaceship trying to get out. Ryoko couldn't do anything since she didn't have any of her gems.   
RYOKO: I wonder if I can phase through this.   
She tried to phase out of the ship but got electrocuted every time she tried that move. She continued trying until she saw Ryo and Tenchi in their bedroom.   
TENCHI: I'm glad that Ryoahu finally went to sleep.   
RYO: Yes.   
Tenchi and Ryo sat on the bed and Ryo began kissing Tenchi.   
RYO: Tenchi?  
TENCHI: Yes?  
RYO: Make love to me.  
TENCHI: Yes.   
RYO: As if it were the first time.   
TENCHI: Ok.  
Tenchi and Ryo started wrestling around and after a while they settled down. Ryoko was watching this.   
RYOKO: Don't you dare take him. Tenchi why can't you see that's not me?   
Ryoko continued looking and a tear came rolling down.   
RYOKO: TENCHI!!!!  
Back in the bedroom...  
TENCHI: Ryoko, did you say something?   
RYO: No.  
They continued and the screen fades to black.   
The next day, Tenchi woke up and felt strange.  
TENCHI: (thinking) Why do I feel so guilty?   
Tenchi turns to Ryo, she yawns and turns to Tenchi.  
RYO: Good morning sweetheart.   
TENCHI: Hi there sleepy head.  
Ryoko also wakes up at that time.  
RYOKO: Why is she doing this to me?   
Ryo gets up and excuses herself from the bed, then goes to the bathroom. She makes a little screen to contact Ryoko.   
RYO: How did you like your private screening of last night?   
RYOKO: How dare you? Why are you doing this to me?   
RYO: I already told you! You killed my one true love and now you're gonna pay by seeing me taking over your loved ones.   
RYOKO: Someone will know you're not me.  
RYO: Well if they know, they wont say anything. They know how powerful I am specially Washu. Did you know that she was the one that raised me and she didn't do anything to stop my father from making you act the way you did 700 years ago? Washu just stood by my side telling my father what good idea she got of taking over the Juraian imperial palace.  
RYOKO: You're lying!  
Washu knocks on the door.   
RYO: I hope you enjoy the outcome of your life, Ryoko!  
RYOKO: WAIT!!! *the screen disappears*  
Ryo opens the door.  
WASHU: Were you just talking to someone?   
RYO: No, I was just talking to myself. Say mom, is it ok if you look after Ryoahu for a while? I gotta go do something.   
WASHU: Sure why not. At what time are you coming back?   
RYO: Don't know, but as soon as I can. *hugs Washu*  
WASHU: (thinking) I wonder why she doesn't seem like Ryoko! (out of thoughts) are you ok?  
RYO: Yes don't worry about me. Have you seen Ryo-ohki?   
WASHU: She's with Sasami down in the kitchen as always.  
RYO: Oh yeah. I'll be back as soon as possible.   
Ryo flew downstairs to the kitchen and suddenly grabbed Ryo-ohki without telling Sasami where they were goin. Ryo-ohki didn't know the difference between Ryoko and Ryo. As Ryo got in her spaceship, Ryo-ohki saw Ryoko.   
RYO: Now I gotta make my ship like you, you evil cabbit! Meanwhile you can stay here with your master.   
Ryo typed something to her ship and it began to look like Ryo-ohki from the outside. Ryo captured Ryo-ohki in a little capsule like the one that Ryoko was in.   
RYO: Lynn, get ready for lift off.  
LYNN: Where to?  
RYO: Space pirate planet.  
LYNN: As you wish, Ryo.   
Washu hurried to get a glimpse of "Ryoko" leaving.  
WASHU: Why is Ryoko acting so strange lately?   
Tenchi comes down the stairs in his boxers.  
TENCHI: Where is she going?  
WASHU: Good morning Tenchi. I like your new look! Well I don't know, she asked me to look after Ryoahu and that she will be back soon. Is it me or is she acting strange lately?   
TENCHI: Well I don't know. I felt kinda odd this morning. I'm asking myself the same thing.   
Sasami comes running out of the kitchen.   
SASAMI: Where is Ryoko taking Ryo-ohki? She just popped in the kitchen and took her.  
TENCHI: I don't know, Sasami.   
WASHU: She's been acting weird this morning.   
Back in space...  
RYO: Ok Lynn, you can turn back to your original form.   
LYNN: Thank you. Only less than 10 minutes to join with the main computer at SPP (space pirate planet).  
RYO: Have you announced to everyone what we got?  
LYNN: Yes, everyone is very excited.  
As Ryo and the rest headed out to SPP, George saw Ryo-ohki change form in space.   
GEORGE: What just happened?   
MIHOSHI: Is something wrong?  
GEORGE: I think we need to head back to earth to tell Washu what I just saw.   
MIHOSHI: Sure, Yukinojo (ooc: don't know if that's how it's spelled) let's head back to earth.   
YUKINOJO: Yes ma'am, Mihoshi.   
Lynn approaches the SPP and gets the clearing to land. The woman and young girl from the last episode were waiting for Ryo to get of her ship.   
WOMAN: Well it's nice to see you back master.   
RYO: Well I got what I wanted. I got the "number one most feared space pirate" *L* not anymore. The reign of Ryo is about to begin. Hilda, do we have any news on Sedo?   
HILDA: Well...  
Y. GIRL: The last thing that she reported was that the Juraians where getting a little suspicious of the GP HQ disappearance.  
HILDA: I was asked that question, Ally!   
ALLY: Sorry! I just wanted to get a piece of the action Hilda.   
RYO: Well Ally, looks like you will be the next one to be the in this seat.   
Hours later on the SPP. Ryoko starts to regain consciousness and sees an indistinct figure.  
RYOKO: Who are you?   
HILDA: *L* Wow, you really did forget about us, huh?   
RYOKO: Who are you?   
HILDA: Well if you must know. I was your ambitious colleague not so long from a couple of years ago. My name is Hilda, I am now only a colleague of the ruler of this planet.   
RYOKO: (thinking) That name sounds familiar.   
HILDA: *S* It's funny that you don't remember me Ryoko, but what can I do? Ever since that fight with Hotsuma you just decided to leave back to your Tenchi and forgot about everything that happened while you where back in your role as a space pirate.  
RYOKO: Well, believe me that I forgot about all you people to go to a better life.   
HILDA: It's not so great to have that life now since my master has taken over it. *L* I'd like you to meet who as Ryo said to be the next person to be in her seat. ALLY!!!!!!  
ALLY: *startled* Yes? What did I do wrong this time?   
HILDA: Do you remember Ryoko?   
ALLY: I only saw her a couple of times from far away.   
RYO (on loud speaker): Ok. Enough of your memories. Hilda, is my ship ready to get back to earth?   
HILDA: Yes, Ryo. You may leave when you desire.  
Ryo appears in front of Ryoko.  
RYO: Well, *as Ryoko* back to my children and my Tenchi! *L*  
RYOKO: Are you just gonna leave me here with these people?   
RYO: *S* What did you think? I still have to take revenge and I will not rest until I get to where I want in this universe. First, I will get rid of your family and also take care of you. Well not exactly me, I will make sure that everyone hates you by the time and if you somehow get back to earth. Bye, bye for now! Oh and you will still get the pleasure of watching me taking over your life. Hilda, make Ryoko feel at home.  
Back on earth in Washu's lab...  
WASHU: So what are you saying?  
GEORGE: I saw Ryo-ohki transform into another spaceship and it looked familiar. I think I might have seen it on the planet that was near the GP HQ.   
WASHU: I knew something was wrong. George, we have to keep quiet until we know more about this. I don't want to alarm the family yet.  
GEORGE: Yes, miss Washu.   
Back in space Lynn transforms into Ryo-ohki and heads down to earth.  
  
  
TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE EPISODE 6: New born leader  
  
Ryo heads back to earth with "Ryo-ohki". As they approach the Masaki house, Ryo sees that Washu is waiting for her.  
WASHU: Where did you go to?  
RYO: I had some business to take care of.   
WASHU: Are you back to your business of space pirating?  
RYO: Why would you think that when you know I have a family to take care of?   
WASHU: Well you've been acting rather strange lately.  
RYO: Nothing's wrong. Don't worry, where is Ryoahu?  
WASHU: She's inside with her father. They're both waiting for you.   
RYO: Um.. ok. Thank you, Washu.   
Ryo teleports to the living room where an angry Tenchi is waiting for her.   
TENCHI: Where were you?  
RYO: I had to take care of something in space.   
TENCHI: You didn't tell me that you were gonna go out of the planet. Are you becoming a space pirate again?  
RYO: What is with everyone asking me that?   
TENCHI: We're just worried about you.   
RYO: Well, nothing's wrong!   
Before Tenchi could say something else, Sasami entered the room.   
SASAMI: Lunch is ready!  
RYO: Could you please save some for me later?  
SASAMI: Sure why?   
RYO: I gotta go do something in the shrine.   
Ryo left and everyone sat down to eat.   
AYEKA: Where is Ryoko?   
TENCHI: She had to go to the shrine.  
HALITE: Mom has sure been acting strange lately.   
TENCHI: Yes, I'm worried about her.   
HALITE: She'll be ok. I guess she's finally looking into what she has. I mean now she's a mother of two.   
TENCHI: Well what does that have to do with everything? I'm barely 23 and I'm already a grandfather. HALITE: Well you know how she is. She was a space pirate and suddenly her whole life turned around. But she's been acting weirder than usual which kinda preoccupies me. WASHU: But non the less she has been acting weird since that day in the pool. GEORGE: It doesn't seem like she is Ryoko. Back in the shrine, Ryo makes a little screen to contact back to the SPP.RYO: How is my dear sister acting?HILDA: She is doing great. She has already taken control of this planet. It looks as if she is enjoying herself lately.RYO: *L* So she has forgotten about her life on earth?HILDA: Seems like it. Ryoko is heard in the background ordering Hilda to hang up. HILDA: I have to go. My master needs me. RYO: What? Now you are calling her master?HILDA: I must go now Miss Ryo.RYO: Don't you dare hang up on me!Hilda hangs up and Ryo gets out of the shrine mad with Ryoahu in her arms. RYO: Who does that Ryoko think she is? Hilda is going to be sorry for hanging up on me. Now, what am I supposed to do in this boring place where they are all getting suspicious? Minutes later, Ryo gets home and George and Washu are waiting for her. GEORGE: We know who you are. WASHU: Where is my daughter? RYO: What do you mean, Washu? I am your daughter. WASHU: Who are you? And why are you trying to hurt this family?RYO: Don't you remember? Years ago in the Soja. *changes her voice* Washu, what are you doing? WASHU: You sound familiar but I can't seem to remember who you are. RYO: *L* I am Kagato's daughter. I am the one that has been sending all those dreams to you. You should have known that I was going to be back. And now I have your daughter in my possession. WASHU: What happened to you? You admired Ryoko and now you have taken her? RYO: You seem to have forgotten something, your precious daughter and her love have killed to two people who have ever meant something in my life. WASHU: Who?RYO: My father and Hotsuma. I was there when this so called Tenchi killed my father. You were lucky to get out of your prison Washu thanks to that idiotic Mihoshi. I can't understand how you could forgotten that I was still alive since you are my mother. WASHU: Of course, Kagato had stolen some of my product when I was creating Ryoko. RYO: *S* Well I have been made way more powerful than your precious girl and if you, any of you, dare to say who I really am, Ryoko will die at my very command. WASHU: You're lying. GEORGE: I have done more investigating than you have, Washu, and I wouldn't mess with her. Remember that, I was switched partners? Well my dear Ryo here was my partner. I can't believe you all fell for that trick specially since it involved Mihoshi. I thought you were smarted than that, Washu! WASHU: You are on her side? GEORGE: Yes. I have been filling Ryo in on everything that Mihoshi told me. I knew it was a good idea to head straight for Mihoshi since she doesn't seem to know anything. RYO: Now you must keep quiet about us or your daughter and this child will die.   
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Second Universe episodes 7 and 8

TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE  
  
Episode 7: Who's who?  
  
WASHU: How dare you? You come into our family just to destroy it?  
  
GEORGE: Well, Washu you seem to forget what your family has done to Ryo. Ryo deserves a second chance and I am giving it to her by helping her get revenge against you.  
  
WASHU: Why are you being like this, Ryo? What happened to that little girl I knew years ago?  
  
RYO: You killed her that day when my father died. I tried getting you out of that prison but how do you repay me? By killing my father! Now do you think that's fair?  
  
WASHU: Give me my granddaughter, now!  
  
RYO: Just know that if you dare tell anyone about who we really are, your granddaughter will suffer the consequences.  
  
WASHU: I will do what you want, but please don't hurt Ryoahu!  
  
RYO: Take this pest.  
  
Ryo hands Ryoahu to Washu and leaves with George.  
  
WASHU: (thinking) I should have known that George was up to something, but to think that Ryo would turn up to be like this. Oh my poor Ryoahu, you have to suffer the consequences. Only if I should have known that Ryoko was gone. RYOAHU: *cries*  
  
Back in SPP...  
  
RYOKO: (telepathically) Washu, I know of a way to escape from this place. I know you can hear me that is why I'm sending you this message. I have made sure that everyone thinks that I have changed and thankfully, I am much more superior than Ryo ever was on this planet. Get everything ready, we're going home!  
  
Later on earth...  
  
HALITE: Something is wrong with mom!  
  
KIYONE: Why do you say that?  
  
HALITE: I'm getting a message, but I don't know what she is talking about. It sounds like she's in trouble.  
  
KIYONE: But Ryoko is outside talking to George, I don't see that she is in any danger.  
  
HALITE: That's not mom...  
  
KIYONE: What do you mean? She's Ryoko, your mother.  
  
HALITE: I have been suspicious since that day at the pool. She doesn't seem quite her self and I know that isn't Ryoko.  
  
KIYONE: Then who is she?  
  
HALITE: That's what I need to find out. Stay here with Daniel, I need to talk with Washu.  
  
KIYONE: All right.  
  
Inside Washu's lab...  
  
HALITE: I know you are hiding something from me Washu! But why wont you tell me?  
  
WASHU: I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong!  
  
HALITE: Washu, why are you lying to me? I know something's wrong.  
  
WASHU: Please leave my lab. I have lots of things to do.  
  
HALITE: You know I will find out sooner of later. I have the same powers that you and mom do, just remember that.  
  
Halite gets out of the lab and goes to the kitchen.  
  
SASAMI: Is something wrong Halite?  
  
L. HALITE: What's up?  
  
O. HALITE: I'm confused, Halite did you by any chance get a message from mom?  
  
L. HALITE: I don't know. I think I did but I didn't pay attention to it since it was directed to grandma Washu.  
  
O. HALITE: But you did hear it right?  
  
L. HALITE: Yes.  
  
O. HALITE: Sasami, could you please tell dad to meet me up in the shrine later today? I want him to take me and Ryoahu with him and no one else!  
  
SASAMI: Not even Ryoko?  
  
O. HALITE: No, don't even mention this to Washu.  
  
SASAMI: Ok, don't worry.  
  
Halite goes outside and calls Hyriu, at that moment Ayeka came of the house.  
  
AYEKA: Are you going for Ryoko?  
  
HALITE: How do you know about this?  
  
AYEKA: I know Ryoko better than anyone besides Washu, you think I wouldn't know that this person that's replacing her is Ryoko?  
  
HALITE: All right, let's go get her back.  
  
AYEKA: Does Tenchi know about this?  
  
HALITE: I told him to meet me in the shrine later today, he doesn't know that mom is missing.  
  
AYEKA: That's strange.  
  
HALITE: Yes I know. You would think that him, of all people, should know that woman wasn't my mom. Well let's get going.  
  
Out on the other side of the house...  
  
GEORGE: Do you think that Washu will keep quiet about this?  
  
RYO: Well of course, she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her girls.  
  
GEORGE: You never really explained to me what Washu has to do with you.  
  
RYO: She's my mother.  
  
Back in space...  
  
RYOKO: Hilda is everything ready to go back to earth?  
  
HILDA: Yes, you can leave whenever you want to.  
  
ALLY: There's a ship entering the atmosphere. Should I find out who it is?  
  
HILDA: Of course.  
  
ALLY: (to Halite) This is SPP please state your business in this planet.  
  
HALITE: I'm here to speak to my mother.  
  
ALLY: What is your name?  
  
HALITE: I am first class GP officer Halite.  
  
ALLY: (to Hilda) It looks like the GP is in our tails.  
  
RYOKO: Who is it?  
  
ALLY: Some guy named Halite.  
  
RYOKO: He's my son. Let him come.  
  
ALLY: (to Halite) You may enter.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
RYOKO: What are you doing here? How did you find out?  
  
AYEKA: You would think that we wouldn't notice that you were missing? Who is that woman anyways?  
  
RYOKO: She's my twin.  
  
HALITE: But I thought that you were an only child.  
  
RYOKO: That's what I thought too, but it had something to do with Kagato.  
  
HALITE: How's that?  
  
RYOKO: Well he stole some of the stuff that Washu used to create me and so there were two of us. Ryo is far more powerful than any of us even you Halite. She doesn't need the gems to be powerful.  
  
AYEKA: Why is she taking your place?  
  
RYOKO: She wanted revenge.  
  
AYEKA: Revenge for what?  
  
RYOKO: For killing her father and her boyfriend. She has big plans on destroying the Masaki family and Tenchi and I are the targets.  
  
HALITE: Who was her boyfriend?  
  
RYOKO: Hotsuma.  
  
AYEKA: Now how is that?  
  
RYOKO: I'm not quite clear in that whole case, but I know that we gotta go back before this turns into more trouble.  
  
Back at home...  
  
L. HALITE: Dad, where's mom?  
  
TENCHI: She's outside talking to officer George. Sasami is dinner almost ready?  
  
L. HALITE: How's my little sis? She is growing to be more adorable by the day.  
  
KIYONE: Has Halite come back yet?  
  
TENCHI: Where did he go?  
  
KIYONE: He said he had something to do.  
  
TENCHI: He's starting to sound like his mom.  
  
SASAMI: Dinner is ready! Oh Tenchi, Halite told me to give you a message.  
  
TENCHI: Yes, what is it?  
  
SASAMI: He said to meet him later at the shrine with only himself and Ryoahu.  
  
TENCHI: Why?  
  
SASAMI: I don't know. He only told me to say this to only you.  
  
KIYONE: Oh, don't worry about it. I think I know what he's up to.  
  
TENCHI: What is it?  
  
KIYONE: You expect me to tell you? Just wait. He'll tell you later.  
  
SASAMI: Isn't anyone else gonna eat?  
  
TENCHI: Let me just go tell the others.  
  
KIYONE: So that's all he told you?  
  
SASAMI: Yes. It's kind of strange because he also left with my sister.  
  
KIYONE: Now what does Ayeka have to do with Ryoko being missing?  
  
SASAMI: What do you mean missing? She's outside.  
  
KIYONE: Never mind. Please don't mention this to anyone.  
  
SASAMI: Alright. I guess I'll find out sooner or later.  
  
In Washu's lab...  
  
WASHU: Now hold still, I need to find out what goes on in that brain of yours Mihoshi.  
  
MIHOSHI: Um, miss Washu... I'm getting a little hungry.  
  
WASHU: Well it will have to wait. I'm doing a very important experiment.  
  
(knock on the door)  
  
TENCHI: Washu, dinner is ready.  
  
MIHOSHI: Yay!  
  
TENCHI: Mihoshi? What are you doing in here?  
  
MIHOSHI: Washu is doing some experiments on me.  
  
TENCHI: Washu is something wrong?  
  
WASHU: What do you mean?  
  
TENCHI: You would never come into contact with Mihoshi or even let her come to your lab.  
  
WASHU: Well I needed a new subject since Ryoko forbid me to do any more experiments on you. *S* Don't worry, I'm just trying to find out what makes Mihoshi work.  
  
TENCHI: Well dinner is ready and we would like for you to join us tonight.  
  
WASHU: I'm sorry but I got a lot of stuff to do tonight. Mihoshi, you make sure to come back early tomorrow.  
  
MIHOSHI: All right.  
  
TENCHI: Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Washu.  
  
WASHU: Goodnight.  
  
Tenchi leaves.  
  
WASHU: I wonder when Ryoko will be back. What is Halite doing anyways?  
  
Outside...  
  
TENCHI: George, Ryoko dinner is ready.  
  
RYOKO: Be right there.  
  
TENCHI: Well hurry up because you haven't spend a moment with your daughter today. She needs her mom to also take care of her you know.  
  
RYO: I'll be there ok?  
  
In space...  
  
RYOKO: Head back and tell Tenchi what's going on.  
  
AYEKA: What are your plans?  
  
RYOKO: We need to get rid of Ryo.  
  
HALITE: It will be a difficult task mom.  
  
RYOKO: I know, I just hope that they can tell the difference between Ryo and me.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
TENCHI'S SECOND UNIVERSE Episode 8  
  
Back in earth, inside the Masaki shrine...  
  
TENCHI: Now where is Halite?  
  
L. HALITE: I'm pretty sure he's getting home soon.  
  
Near the lake...  
  
KIYONE: So what happened?  
  
O. HALITE: Is dad in the shrine?  
  
KIYONE: Yes.  
  
O. HALITE: Princess Ayeka, can you please fill Kiyone in this?  
  
AYEKA: All right.  
  
Halite leaves.  
  
AYEKA: Well then...  
  
Up in the shrine...  
  
L. HALITE: I see him, he's coming up the stairs.  
  
O. HALITE: I'm here!  
  
TENCHI: What is it you want to say that's so important?  
  
O. HALITE: Mom isn't who she is.  
  
TENCHI: What do you mean?  
  
O. HALITE: The Ryoko that's in this earth, isn't the real Ryoko we know.  
  
TENCHI: What are you trying to say Halite?  
  
O. HALITE: Well--  
  
RYO: There you are! I've been looking all over for you!  
  
O. HALITE: Mom, you're here.  
  
RYO: Where have you been all day Halite?  
  
O. HALITE: I had to take care of some business up in the head quarters.  
  
RYO: But it's destroyed.  
  
O. HALITE: Well, some of the survivors are building up the HQ again.  
  
RYO: That's good. So why aren't you guys already in bed?  
  
TENCHI: Well Halite had something to tell me.  
  
RYO: What was that Halite?  
  
O. HALITE: Well, it's about ships. You know what dad? Never mind. I'll just ask Washu.  
  
RYO: What's wrong, maybe I can help you.  
  
O. HALITE: No, don't worry. Goodnight.  
  
RYO & TENCHI: Goodnight.  
  
L. HALITE: Please take me with you!  
  
TENCHI: Yes, I think it's best if you put these two in bed.  
  
O. HALITE: All right. (to Ryoahu) Come here you precious creature! Let's go Halite.  
  
Tenchi hands Ryoahu to Halite and stays in the shrine to talk to Ryoko.  
  
TENCHI: Halite has been acting weird lately.  
  
RYO: Yes I know what you mean *hugs Tenchi* I got an idea, why don't we spend the night here?  
  
TENCHI: Really?  
  
RYO: Yeah, lets stay here.  
  
Ryo kisses Tenchi and their shadows fade out.  
  
The next day...  
  
RYOKO: How did it go?  
  
HALITE: Ryo came in when I was about to tell him.  
  
RYOKO: How did she know?  
  
HALITE: I don't know. She somehow found out.  
  
RYOKO: *sighs* Well, I guess that we'll have to take extreme measures then.  
  
HALITE: But what if something goes wrong?  
  
RYOKO: Well I guess then, that will be it. We wont know until we try it.  
  
HALITE: All right. Do you want me to tell Washu about it?  
  
RYOKO: No. She should have known about and she didn't do anything. Don't tell her anything.  
  
HALITE: All right then. See you later.  
  
KIYONE: What's gonna happen?  
  
HALITE: Mom's coming back.  
  
KIYONE: I still don't get why Ryo wanted to take over Ryoko's spot.  
  
HALITE: I guess we'll find out sooner or later.  
  
They keep talking and Kiyone suddenly hears baby Daniel crying.  
  
KIYONE: I have to go get our son.  
  
HALITE: I'm going out to the lake, do you know where little Halite is?  
  
KIYONE: He might be with Sasami. You know, I think that little guy has a thing for Sasami.  
  
HALITE: *laughs* Might be. I'll go check on him.  
  
KIYONE: Looks like Sasami's gonna take over my place.  
  
HALITE: Don't say that. *he kisses Kiyone* No one can take your place.  
  
Kiyone blushes and starts up the stairs. Halite goes to the kitchen.  
  
L. HALITE: Sasami, I think you're a pretty cool girl and I like a lot. I was wondering if, if you'd be my girlfriend?  
  
SASAMI: Aren't you marrying Kiyone?  
  
L. HALITE: That's years from now. I'm talking about right now.  
  
SASAMI: Well... I don't know Halite. Give me some time to think, okay?  
  
L. HALITE: All right.  
  
Sasami leaves and the older Halite comes in.  
  
O. HALITE: Oh look, little Halite is looking for a girlfriend! How cute!  
  
L. HALITE: What do you want?  
  
O. HALITE: I have to tell you something about mom.  
  
L. HALITE: Is it about that dream I had?  
  
O. HALITE: What dream?  
  
L. HALITE: I've been having this dream but Washu erased it from my system. I'm in a spaceship and someone that looks like mom is there. I ask her what she's doing and she pushes me back. I tell her that she's not my mom and she says "we'll see".  
  
O. HALITE: How come I don't know anything about this?  
  
L. HALITE: Washu erased my memory about that.  
  
O. HALITE: Why would she did that? What is she trying to hide?  
  
L. HALITE: I don't know. Is mom in danger?  
  
O. HALITE: She kind of is, but she'll come back to settle all this mess.  
  
L. HALITE: What is she going to do?  
  
O. HALITE: You'll see...  
  
In space...  
  
HILDA: Everything is set and ready for you to leave, Ryoko.  
  
ALLY: Good luck. I hope everything comes out the way you want it to be!  
  
RYOKO: All right, Ryo-ohki, let's go!  
  
HILDA: Make sure that Ryo doesn't get out of this alive.  
  
Ryo-ohki heads out of SPP and heads toward earth.  
  
TENCHI: Halite, I know you wanted to tell me something yesterday, what is it?  
  
HALITE: Well, I don't... I can't tell you.  
  
TENCHI: Why not Halite?  
  
HALITE: It's something that you will have to find out in time.  
  
TENCHI: Well okay then. I gotta go look for your mom.  
  
In Washu's lab...  
  
WASHU: What is she trying to do? Little girl, your mom is so unpredictable. I just hope she knows what she's doing!  
  
Ryo was outside on the other side of the lake looking around. She is lying on the grass looking at the sky. Minutes later, she spotted Ryo-ohki coming down.  
  
RYO: What the hell? Why is she back?  
  
Ryoko lands minutes later.  
  
RYO: What are you doing back here?  
  
RYOKO: I'm here to destroy you!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
